When a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus captures an image of coronary arteries, in particular an image of the coronary artery distribution of the whole heart (Whole Heart MRCA), the apparatus uses a method of imaging under natural aspiration using a 3D ssfp (steady state free precession) sequence. At this time, the apparatus performs imaging while correcting the movement of the heart due to respiratory movement by using the RMC (Real-time Motion Correction) method. The RMC method detects the position of the diaphragm by using an NMR signal, and corrects respiratory movement while moving the imaging slab position of a heart portion in real time based on the detected information, thereby performing imaging.
In practice, however, there are variations between the moving amount of the diaphragm and the moving amount of the heart. The variations also change in accordance with respiratory phases, and also differ among individuals with different physiques and the like. It is therefore impossible to specify such variations as eigenvalues. This makes it very difficult to prevent a deterioration in image quality.